


The Scars Run Deep (Sans x OC)

by Atomically_Incorrect_Trombone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowey is a manipulative lil jerk, Fluff, Multi, OC is a cinnamon bun, OC is a girl, Papyrus is a cinnamon bun as always, Some hurt/comfort, Undyne is also a bit of a jerk, lil bit of angst, post genocide!frisk, somewhat of a slow build up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomically_Incorrect_Trombone/pseuds/Atomically_Incorrect_Trombone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk really messed up the under ground. He killed everyone he could find. Sans had to put a stop to him. That's when the reset happened. The true reset. However, the next human to fall down would not be Frisk. This new human was different. She was merciful instead of violent. She was kind instead of mean. She made friends instead of killing. This new human was something new to Sans. He liked the change, at least. But the scars still hurt. He could still feel the pain Frisk left, and he wasn't going to forget it anytime soon. But maybe he could make an exception with this human...</p><p>(This story I originally posted on Quotev under the account Crooked Grin. I decided to rewrite it on here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scars Run Deep (Sans x OC)

**???'s Point of View**

     Quiet. Everything was quiet. 

     It was all too quiet. 

     I winced at a pain in my skull, and I squinted my eyes open. I could see light shining down on me from above. I blinked, trying to comprehend what had happened to me. I was... What was I doing beforehand? I groaned quietly, putting my hands over my eyes as I rubbed them. Ugh. I couldn't remember. 

     I sat up, gazing around. I was lying in a patch of golden flowers. They were pretty, I thought. They gave off a nice, soothing aroma that made me feel at ease. I stood up, gazing up again at the hole above my head. I assume I fell down here? How the hell did I not die? 

     I jumped a little as I heard a voice speak to me. "Howdy!" I gazed around, not seeing anyone. Then, I realized one of the flowers had a face. It was a cartoon-like face, with a big grin. It smiled up at me. "I'm Flowey!" it spoke. "Flowey the Flower!" After getting over the fact that it was a talking flower, I relaxed, smiling a little and kneeling down in front of it. "Hello," I smiled. "I don't exactly remember who I am."

     Flowey's eyes widened a little. "Really?" he spoke. "That's unfortunate to hear, my friend!" He crossed his leaves over the front of him in the manner of a person crossing their arms over their chest. "I guess you need a little help down here, I assume?" 

     Suddenly, a bunch of little white pellet-like things surrounded Flowey. He held his leaves out. "Down here," he grinned, "we have this thing called 'LV'. What's LV? Well, it a shortened down acronym for LOVE! You want some LOVE, don't you?" His smile grew wider. I gave a hesitant nod. He chuckled. "That's good to hear! Well, you see, LOVE is spread by these little, white 'friendliness pellets'." He gestured to the pellets surrounding him. "So," he continued, "If you want to raise your LV, then I would suggest catching these 'friendliness pellets'."

     I stood still, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, the pellets hit me. I gasped in pain as I fell flat on my back. "Ow!" I hissed, feeling pain where the pellets hit me. When I gazed back at Flowey, I froze. The flower's cartoon-ish look was gone from its face. He was now grinning at me with a demonic smile on his face. "You idiot!" he hissed. "Down here, it's  _kill_ or  _be killed_!" A bunch of pellets surrounded me. I curled up into a ball, burying my head in my arms. Why? Instinct, I suppose.

     As soon as I heard Flowey's laugh, I knew I was dead. Suddenly, I heard him let out a little cry. I gazed up, and I almost screamed. Flowey was gone, but now there was another creature in its place. It was a tall goat-like creature, with long white ears. She wore a purple dress-like thing with a strange symbol on the front. She looked at me, worry etched into her features. "Oh my," she murmured, kneeling beside me. "Are you hurt? Did that horrible creature harm you?"

     I felt like I couldn't speak. I gave her a nod to show my answer. She stood up, holding out one of her great white paws to help me up. I placed my hand in hers, and she helped me up. "My name is Toriel," she spoke. "I am the guardian of the Ruins." I finally felt like I could speak, and I replied, "I don't know my name. I can't remember anything about myself, to be honest." Toriel blinked, looking worried. "That's not good to hear," she murmured. She gazed around at the flowers. "Well, I cannot keep calling you without a name," she spoke, gazing back at me. "For now, I will give you a temporary name, if that is okay with you." I nodded my head.

     Toriel paused, gazing at the golden flowers at our feet. "I think... Lily will be a suiting name." She smiled at me. "Do you like that?" I nodded my head. Lily. It was plain and simple. Lily. I am Lily.

     She started walking, leading me out of the room with flowers. "Come along," she gently ushered me. "We need to get back to my house so I can fix you up. Hopefully, that dreadful flower will not return."


End file.
